Shun kazami: the Lync expriment
by ariblack10
Summary: Six distant kids – with no families and no homes- are running for their lives. Shun Kazami and his friends are products of experiments: they were engineered to fly along with other things And that's just the beginning of their amazing powers. Now they've escaped, and they need to know who made them and who's hunting them and why they were designed to be superior to humans remix MR
1. prologue

**I do not own Bakugan or MR.**

Congrats. The fact that you're reading my book means you've taken one humongous step closer to living, to your next birthday. _Yes, you,_ holding this book flipping through the pages. _Do not put this book down. _ I'm dead serious- your life could depend on it.  
>This is my story, the story of my family, but it could just as easily be your story too. Were all in this together; trust me on that. I'm just going to start going, try to keep up, your life could depend on it<p>

-shun and my family, Ace, shadow, Mira, Hydron, and lync, welcome to my ninja world of fear

**Rate and review Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Bakugan or MR. now this is just a remix so if you've read MR it may sound similar to it**

The funny thing about facing certain death is that it really snaps things into the right angel, take right now for example.

_Run! Come on, run! You can do it. You know can_

I gulped deep breaths of thin air. My brain was on overloud; I was racing for my life. My one target was too escaped. Nothing else mattered.

My arms being torn to ribbon by that briar I had to run through? _I'm good_

My bare feet hitting every sharp rock, rough root, and pointed stick _I'm the man_

My lungs begging for air, _perfect_

As long as I could put as much distance that was even humanly ninja possible between me and the erasers.

Yeah, erasers. Mutants: half-men, half-wolves, normally armed, and always, and I mean always bloodthirsty. Right now they were after me. See? That snaps everything into the right view

_Run. You're faster than they are. You can out run any one._

I have never ever in my life been this far away from the school. I was lost. But still, my arms pumped furiously by my sides, my feet crashed through the underbrush, I scanned the horizon for some sort of escape, there was a small light,_ A clearing_. If I could there before they get me I could take off and be—

_Oh, no. oh, no. _the horded sound of wailing blood hounds on the scent, I felt sick. I could out run men – all of us could even Lync and she's only six. But none of us could out run a big dog

_Dogs, dogs go away let me live another day_

They were getting closer, a light shined up ahead—a clearing _please, please… _a clearing could save me

I burst through the trees, painting with a layer of cold sweat on my skin

_Yes_

_No—oh no!_

I skidded to a halt, my arms waving, my feet back pedaling.

It wasn't a clearing it was a sheer drop for hundreds of miles, I couldn't see the bottom, a cliff!

Behind me was drooling blood hounds and insane erasers in the woods.

In front of me was a deadly drop

Both were bad

The dogs were yelping excitedly— they'd found their pray: _moi_

I looked over the deadly drop.

I had no choice, and if you were me, you would have done the same thing

I closed my eyes, held out my arms . . . and let myself fall over the edge of the cliff

The erasers screamed furious, the dogs barked frustrated, then all was quiet, all I could hear was the sound of air rushing in my ears

It was so damn peaceful, for a second, I smiled.

Then taking a deep breath, I let out my wings as hard and fast as I could

Thirteen feet across, dark ruby green, the beauties caught the air and I was suddenly yanked upward _owie!_

_Note to self: no sudden opening of wings _

Wincing, I pushed downward, then pulled up, and repeated

Oh, my freaking god, I was flying— just as I always dreamed. The cliff floor, wrapped in shadows, reduced beneath me.

I laughed and surged upward, my muscles tingling, the air whistling through my feathers, the breeze drying the sweat on my face

I soared up past the cliff edge, past the started hounds and angry erasers.

One of them, harry and dripping with drool aimed his gun at me, a red dot, a laser beam appeared on my too short hospital gown

_Not today you jerk,_ I thought, swooping sharply to the west so the sun would be in his crazed eyes.

_I'm not going to die today._

**Review, this is in Shun's point of view if your wondering**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own bakugan or MR here is chapter 2**

I jolted up right in bed, gasping, and my hand over my heart. I couldn't help checking my nightwear. No red laser dot. No bullet holes. I fell back onto my bed limp with relief

God, I hate that dream. It was always the same and I always felt a second from death when I wake up

_Note to self: give dream brain a pep talk, conclusion better dreams_

It was a chilly morning', and I really did not want to get out of my nice warm bed, but I got out like the good ninja leader I was, once I was with my grandfather, he gave me the complete ninja training in less than two weeks ten years worth of knowledge in two weeks, glad I have a photographic memory, I forced on a pair of to tight skinny jeans—amazingly Mira had done and put away our clothes

Everyone else was still asleep: I could get a ninja power up on the day

I glanced out my bedroom window. Oh how I loved this view: the dawn sun breaking over the horizon, the orange clear sky, and the deep green trees with those lovely shadows, and then the wonderful, wonderful, wonderful fact that there was no sign of any peeps around, I liked being alone, but I love being with my family.

We were alone, high on a beautiful mountain and safe, just Ace, Dan, Mira, Hydron, Lync and of course myself.

Our house was shaped like the letter E that was turned on its side. The bars of the E were the legs of the very big porch. On a "cool" scale from one to ten, this house was easily a fifty.

Here, my family and I could be ourselves. Here we could live free, I mean _literally_ free, as in not in cages.

Long story. More on that later

And of course here's the best part: no grown up's telling us what to do. When we first moved here, Spectra Clay had taken care of us, like a dad. He'd saved us. None of us had parents, but Spectra had come as close as possible, well except me I had my grandfather but I wouldn't tell them that, I want to seem like them.

Two years ago, Spectra disappeared. I knew he was dead, we all did, I knew he would rather die than give up our location. We didn't talk about it because they know how much it hurt me to know he was gone, now we are on our own.

Yep, no one telling us what to do, what to eat, when to go to bed. Well except me. I'm the oldest, so I try to keep things running smoothly, the best I can. It's hard think less Job. But hey, someone has to do it and Ace, and Shadow sure wont.

We don't go to school, ether, so thank the Ninja God for the internet and my days with Grandfather, or we wouldn't know nothing, though I did go to school when I was training to be a ninja. It's like this for us; no schools, no doctors, no white-coats, no social workers or police knocking on our door and no code red, that last one's just for me, code red teamed up with the school. It's that simple if no one knows where we are: we stay alive.

I was searching the kitchen for food when I heard a shuffling behind me, "morning Shun"

**Tell me how it was **


End file.
